Changes Happen
by Katherine Janise
Summary: After seeing Ron and Lavender snog in front of all of Gryffindor to see. Hermione takes refuge in the Astronomy Tower, where she finds a Draco Malfoy spilling secrets. "I just don't know what to do anymore." He looked down at the ground, tears leaving streaking his face. "Maybe I can help you." During HBP AU
1. Hermione: Leaving

**New story! Due to the fact I'm having an on going Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Harry never comforted Hermione after Lavender's display of affection in front of all Griffyndor. Instead Hermione found herself in the Astronomy Tower with a Draco Malfoy spilling his secrets to himself. **

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

_How could he? I thought we could be something! An item. I thought that... we were both falling in love with eachother._

I feel the grin slide off my face as I watch in horror as Lavender Brown snogs Ron, in front of all of Gryffindor to see. I couldn't move, wouldn't. Afraid of what I would do if I moved a bloody inch. But I couldn't just stand here and watch my world fall apart. it's like the universe wanted me to feel empty, alone, and heartbroken at one of my greatest memories.

_I can't take this anymore._

I run out of the Gryffindor Common Room, pushing past people as they stare at the commotion happening in front of them. The hallway's empty with no one but the portraits to hear me. But I don't want that. If the portraits saw me crying no doubt they would try to talk to me and later on gossip about how poor Hermione Granger cried her eyes out on the day Gryffindor won against Slytherin. Even without the portraits it was too close to the dorms. Someone could easily have walked in on me bawling._  
_

Barely stopping the tears from coming out of my eyes I headed towards the one place I know there wouldn't be anybody, The Astronomy Tower.


	2. Draco: Confessions

**I've been reading the guidelines and have thoroughly read through and realized that we don't have to write disclaimers. Also, I am very sorry for my delay and short chapter, it was ridiculous and unnecessary to do. Well, actually I have a valid excuse as to why I have not been updating; summer school does not give the necessary free time needed to write a thorough chapter, and I have been having a terrible headache all week (I had to go see my doctor about it). But I feel better, which is why I'm writing again and the guilt was really getting towards me. Anyway, this rambling is probably really boring to you guys, sooooooooooo…..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Draco POV**

I can't do this…

"It's too much." I speak aloud, the overwhelming task from _Him_ pressing me to reveal my problems. "How can I do this?"

"You don't have to-"

"Not now Myrtle, please." I spoke, facing towards the cool night sky, in the Astronomy Tower.

"I can help, Draco. Don't beat yourself over it." I could feel her floating towards me, her misty arms enveloping me into what seemed a 'hug'. Or at least a hug that you could have with a ghost. "So start, because the more you worry about it, without anyone to help you carry the burden, the more you fall apart."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT MYRTLE!", I shout, anger overcoming my emotions," LEAVE ME ALONE."

I turn around and walk through her. The cool mist shooting through me and materializing on the other side. It's rude to walk through ghosts, I know that, but right now I couldn't care less, not with the Task on hand. There was no room for emotion in times such as these.

"There are people coming here Myrtle," I say, turning around to face her shocked face," Bad people. People who make even ghosts afraid of their presence. I suggest you leave me alone if you want to be on their bad side. Especially, if you love that bathroom of yours."

"You're just angry, Draco. When you calm down, I'll be back," she said with dignity, brushing herself off as though there was dust on her non-existent self.

"Piss of Myrtle." With a flick of my wand I cast a Silencing Charm strong enough to hold off the Ministry. I needed a moment; no one to bother or listen, no press, and no Harry-Stinking-Potter. Myrtle gave a nod and disappeared through the ground.

"You're such an arse, Myrtle," I say, starting my rant. "You honestly think that you can help me?"

"ME!" I shout gesturing wildly with my hands," YOU CAN'T HELP ME! Your just a stupid Mudblood! You wouldn't know what a vanishing cabinet is if it hit you in the face."

Blurs turned into images turned into faces and soon I was standing in front of all of my enemies. Figments of my imagination, but very much real.

"You're a coward, Draco," Voldemort said, his red eyes piercing my soul. I felt the poking in my mind that I could only relate to Legilimency.

"A disappointment to us all." I heard to my right. Turning, I saw the face of my father. He wasn't ragged or bruised. He was exactly as he was before he was taken away by Aurors-proud, uninjured, his aristocrat features pristine as ever. "You were never fit to bear the Malfoy name."

Then, I heard _her _voice.

"Wittle, little Draco crying again?" Bellatrix. She wickedly, her eyes as wild as ever. It's hard for me to imagine her as a pretty girl, as mother once described her to be. The inside reflects the outside eventually. Just like Voldemort… Just like me. My face paled when I saw Bellatrix lift her wand. "I can help."

"_Avada Kevadra!_" Bellatrix shouted. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, only to find them gone. Everyone gone. I was alone once more.

The wind shifted in the Astronomy Tower blowing air unto my face. I felt my cheeks- I was crying.

"Me, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy II and Narcissa Malfoy, pureblood extremist and a bloody servant of the Dark Lord crying!" I shouted out loud at the irony. "Malfoy's don't cry! And yet here I am! Over some bloody mission!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I was crazy, that's for sure. Losing my mind over a vanishing cabinet, and moping over my father. A father that I knew would never be proud of me- never would praise the good deeds I've done and would always scold me over the tiniest screw-ups- a father who was probably be dead in Azkaban right now, and yet here I was moping over him like a lost sick puppy.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," I said, defeatedd.

"Maybe I can help you." I hear a voice say behind me. It was feminine for sure.

"Go away, Myrtle." I replied, still not wanting to talk.

"I'm not Myrtle." The voice spoke. Cold rain through me as realization sprouted in my mind. Who was this person? And how long had she been standing there?

I whipped my wand out and thought _Crucio_pointing my spell at the intruder. The intruder ducked out of the way, whipping around to face me. It was Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger had seen me talk to myself, talk to imaginary people, and had seen me cry. Anger overwhelmed me, she had seen me cry. She had seen my weakest moment. She couldn't live to tell the tale.

I shot another _Crucio_ at her but she was faster this time, ducking away and shooting a non-verbal spell that I blocked. Looking at me in the face one more time, she turned and left.

But before she left I noticed one thing. Something that I had never noticed the brightest witch of her age did.

She was crying.


	3. Authors Note: What's going on?

I hate to say this guys but I'm really busy. Which is why I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry. On the bright side I've been working on the stories so hopefully when I get back to Fanfiction I'll be able to have long chapters for you guys!

Kat J.


End file.
